Combaticons Unite
"Gentlemechs..." The Combaticon Commander, Onslaught, stands at the edge of Helex. Or at the top of a large hill that overlooks Helex because it is just cinematically appropriate for Onslaught to be standing in such a location. He has his back to those he's speaking to as his optics look out over the city that is practically screaming their names. "Look at it. Isn't it beautiful?" Onslaught takes in the sights and smiles at the utter militariness of the city down below. He clasps his hands behind his back and marvels in the military madness. "It has been a while since we've all been together. We've all had our fair share of ups and downs. We've all gone through things that we may not ever want to have to go through again. Alone. But that's why I've called you all here. To let you know that you will never be alone again." Onslaught finally tears his optics away from the city and turns to those he addresses. "We, us five, we are the true and the surviving few. Where Combatron fell, we shall rise. We are the Combaticons. And it's about fraggin' time we started acting like it." Onslaught looks out at those gathered and puffs his chest up with pride. "I've been waiting a long time to say this.." Dramatic Pause. "Sound Off." "Swindle here and reporting for duty, sir!" "Brawl here, ready as always, sir!" Alone. The word causes Blast Off to glance up from where he was gazing out at the city below. He didn't expect to be here at all- he thought he'd renounced all this. That he was alone, and even his own kin had betrayed or left him. That he didn't belong. And yet here he is. The rooftop encounter with Onslaught- while /painful/- was also a wakeup call, and a chance for... what? Redemption? Dignity? Belonging? Being respected again? "Blast Off, present." "One two! Er... Vortex present and accounted for, sir." It was strange to get the summons after so long. Vortex had been trying to locate his former commander after a long silence, but lo and behold, Onslaught took the initiative. The mech, looking worse for wear, was the last to gather with his bretheren, whom he had not seen in a long time. Swindle stands there waiting for Onslaught to continue after the Combaticons all announce themselves. He too has been gazing out over the city, but mostly to see if he can spy places to set up shop. Brawl crosses his arms as he glances towards the others as they sound off. He quickly turns his focus back to Onslaught as he awaits for their commander to continue. "I don't know what you've been up to. I don't care. All that matters now is that we are back together and that we are going to help the Decepticons take Cybertron and in return we will have taken over what was used to take Combatron from us. We will have our day in the light and then we will raze everything in our path and send the entire lot of them into darkness. We shall become the true rulers of Cybertron and we will make sure that Combatron rises from the ashes once more." Onslaught looks out over his brothers. "Now then. I'm going to need loyalty and patience from each of you. If we're going to help the Decepticons and then yank Cybertron right from underneath them, we're going to need to be prepared and we're going to need resources." Which might be why he's asked them all to meet him here. And that is when Onslaught turns to look back out over at Helex. "We're going to need that right down there." Onslaught is, indeed, talking about taking the city. Not now! But soon. "Just give the order and I'll get to work, Sir!", is Brawls reply as he looks out into the city. He almost seems ready start blasting but holds back as the order is not given. His optics glowing behind his visor as he scans all potential targets. Blast Off looks to Swindle and Brawl, and then there's Vortex. He hadn't seen the helicopter mech in a long time. He lifts an optic ridge. "Where have /you/ been?" Like he's one to talk. Then back to Onslaught. Who is making plans- GRAND plans. Grander than Blast Off had even dreamed. He blinks. Having been ...civilian for so long in a way, it's a little disjarring to hear the old military talk. It's not BAD though, just.... not what he's used to anymore. "Loyalty and patience, yes," He answers quietly. Then looks down at the city. "Take... the city itself?" Vortex had been looking at Onslaught the entire time, not really lookng much at the vista of the city. It isn't until the prospect of taking the place over that he cranes his neck and looks at it. A new prize to bag, for sure. But Vortex is distracted by a rust spot on one of his rotors which causes him to grimace somewhat. The chopperformer reaches over his shoulder and scrapes at the spot, not sure if HE is rusted, or that was just left there from an unfortunate empty that recently had the misfortune of ACCIDENTALLY walking right into his rotors while in motion. As thee cinnabar substances comes off in a big flake, he brings it to his face for close inspection. He then rubs the rust between his fingers, watching it crumble into mere sediment. Soon, anyone who stands in their path will crumble just as easily. "Oh, here and there. Doing this and that. Nothing really worth mentioning," Vortex espond nonchalantly. He then carelessly flicks the remaining rust flakes off of his hand in the direction of Blast Off. "You got it, boss," Swindle says eagerly, "Take the city? Oh yeah, we can do that." He grins. "Yes. I want a city. I think we deserve a city. And this is the one I want." Onslaught just looks out over it. "Heel, Brawl." Onslaught can tell that their rage-filled CombatiBeast is ready to slaughter the entire city. "Before we go down there and destroy everything that we want, I'm going to take another approach." Onslaught doesn't look as the proceeds to talk to his different Combaticons. "Swindle. Set up shop. Undercut everyone's prices down there. Play the market and make sure everything you offer puts everything they offer to shame. I want this entire planet coming to Helex and ignoring everyone in this city but you." Onslaught grins a little bit as the plan continues to form in his head. "You're going to be my trump card in case my conversation with Decepticon Command doesn't go as well as I'd like." Brawl quickly shifts his position so that he's standing at attention once Onslaught gives the order, "Yes sir." He's still eager for a fight but for now is under control. Optics shift towards the others as Onslaught speaks. Blast Off huffs a little as Vortex flicks *rust* his way, giving Vortex a slightly annoyed glare. One of the flakes even lands on his heat shields. He's quick to flick that off. Looking at those rotors, he's suddenly reminded of *another* helicopter he knows and... oh Primus no, not going there. He shakes his head briefly and clears Whirl from his mind. "That "nothing" of yours looks very dirty." Then he's back to gazing at Onslaught. The shuttleformer has felt so alone lately, renouncing the Combaticons and yet, watching Onslaught at work he's reminded that part of him never left this team of his. This is what he remembers- and admired. The team he commited to so long ago. Onslaught's brilliance. Blast Off can admire a skilled fighter, but he also values /brains/ not just brawn. Onslaught has both, the perfect Combaticon Commander. He rubs that spot on his shoulder and probably /should/ feel angry about that- but instead just feels inspired. "Wait... does this mean I have to do more transports- here now, as well as in Nyon?" Swindle thumbsups Onslaught. "It's what I do best." Gleaming smile with a twinkle. How does one blink when wearing a visor? Well Vortex' solution to the problem is merely dimming one side for a mere moment, and he does this at Blast Off. "Oh, yes, /dirty/ indeed," Vortex responds, amusement rampatn throughout his tone. Although remaining more or less at attention, which is keeping the mech from crossing his arms over his chest, Vortex regards his comrades with a look of interest. There will be a lot of catching up to do, and he can scarcely wait. Vortex then looks expectantly at Onslaught, anticipating his role in the GRAND scheme. "Negative. Blast Off, I want you on surveillance. You're going to be my optic in the sky. While the skies are open. Who knows what's going to happen when the Decepticons make their move so I want as much intel about Cybertron as you can get. Traffic reports, trade routes, what the Autobots are doing, what the Senate is doing, what the Empties are doing. Nothing is off-limits." Onslaught keeps up the order giving. "Brawl. Vortex. You two are going to help out a little bit. I want you guys to offer some of the more hard working citizens some protection. Whether they like it or not. We could use an alternative revenue stream, while also getting a few more bodies on our side. We're going to need some front lines when we make our move." Onslaught seems to have quite a few steps figured out. "I'll make sure they understand, sir.", Brawl says as he slams his right hand into the palm of the other. He remains where he is as the order to move out has been given. Though he does turn to Vortex to hear what the other says. Blast Off gives Vortex a little disapproving look, sort of an *ew*. He knows what Vortex tends to get into to. Things the "civilized" shuttle would probably rather not think about, right? "Sounds like you're up to the same things as before, then? And as before, I probably DON'T want to know." Turning to his Commander, Blast Off is beginning to realize that his aimless, listless meanderings are about to be a thing of the past. And yet, maybe that's not all bad. "Understood. I can get on that immediately. Though... while I'm on that, uh..." He blinks and looks down at the city below. "I could use some... better weapons. You know, just in case." The copterformer rubs his hands together, and just the way the bottom of his visor is pushed up, one can imagine quite the grin is formed beneath his faceplate. "Yes sir!" Vortex responds with exuberance. "And I will make them offers they can't refuse, heh heh heh." Vortex lowers his chin and raises his shoulders slightly as he continues to rub his hands together. He gives Brawl a thoughful side glance as he slowly sets his arms back at his sides. "Any kind of workers you want us to target first, or will you leave that to my - er - our discretion?" In Vortex mind, he isn't just being assigned this because he is VERY persuasive, but also to give Brawl some direction. A sort of delegated position of unofficial authority - not that Brawl NEEDS to know he is being looked after. Blast Off just gets an amused look from Vortex. THink what you will, silly shuttleformer, think what you will. Onslaught finally turns to look at his unit. "I couldn't agree more." Onslaught turns his optics over to the munitions specialist. "Swindle? I think a few upgrades might be in order. Outfit us up." Onslaught then looks out at everyone. "Any other questions?" Onslaught only asks because he doesn't dare let these fools foul this up for him. He's got a plan and he's going to need them to act accordingly if his plan is going to work. "I'll get us a shopping list started," Swindle says, pulling out a datapadd and starting a new entry. "So, anything in particular on your wish list?" Vortex raises a hand, and begins speaking before actually being given permission to speak. "I have one! How long have we been berth buddies with the Decepticons anyway? I've been out of the loop far too long." For the moment Brawl is silent as he listens to the others, no doubt the others will voice the right questions on their orders. For now he looks out once more into the city, though Vortex's question get him to thinking bout how he got to the Forge. Smashing out of Fort Syck and ending up in the gladiator pits till the others started to arrive. Blast Off frowns at Vortex. The rotary is just ..unsettling sometimes. He's so..uncouth. Things /Blast Off/ never is, of course! He huffs at the copter's question. "We are hardly /berth buddies/. I just... wound up with the Decepticons because they're taking a stand against the Senate. They're the best thing going... at least for now." He shrugs, not sounding THAT enamored about the Decepticons. Swindle's list gets the shuttle's interest immediately. "I want better lasers for shuttle mode, for one thing. /Stronger/, more powerful weaponry... perhaps X-ray lasers. Something I can shoot targets from long distances away with pinpoint accuracy." He'd like an orbital bombardment attack system, too, but one thing at a time. "Better lasers. X-ray lasers. Gotcha," Swindle says, all-businesslike. "Long enough." Onslaught answers the Copter of Crazy. "You let me worry about the Decepticons. You just do as I say and I promise that you'll have your chance to paint the town red with their energon." Onslaught tilts his head. "Or whatever color it is." "Hoity-toity!" Vortex teases. "Oh, and Swindle, I know you have fabulous taste in weapons and trust you to impress me with your selection for my armaments," Vortex says, raising his hand as if holding an imaginary cup of something, his pinky lifted. He also speaks in just the slightest accent, The snobbish kind. Obligatory teasing aside, Vortex inclines his head to Onslaught, his visor gleaming with vigour. "Oh, yes, sir, you can rely on me just as I rely on you." There is an eerie undertone in the mech's voise as he says this. "Just need some ammunition for what I took with me, unless you find something better," Brawl looks to Swindly as he says this. Turning back to Onslaught he says, "I believe the only question I have is when do we start?" "Oh yeah, for you Vortex, I think I can find something special," Swindle says, "And yeah, Brawl, there's more where that came from. Lots more. Some good stuff and some better stuff." Blast Off lifts an optic ridge at Onslaught. "Oh? Are we working with the Decepticons or... for ourselves?" He doesn't mind the latter option, actually. Vortex's teasing just draws a further, darker glare from the shuttle. "Excuuuse me, WHO is *hoighty-toity*?!" Onslaught merely nods at Swindle. He shouldn't have to tell him to bring him the best of the best. So he'll just let Swindle handle all that. "Excellent. Everyone has their assignments. I'll work on securing us a proper place to meet. Where we can speak without hinderance. Where we can live. Where we can prepare for our victory." Onslaught looks at his brothers and realizes that this will quickly start to degrade into tomfoolery. Something he has no patience for. "Dismissed." Brawl quickly salutes Onslaught before walking over to Vortex and Blast Off, "You two never change, just like old days huh?" The big guy also slaps the pair on their backs. "If you have to ask, Blast Off...." Vortex trails off as Onslaught begins to speak again. He listens intently, affording the respect he knows Onslaught is due. And at the finalizing words of 'dismissed' Vortex instantly looks to Brawl, his partner in their next mission. At least this time he isn't going to be cut off from everyone, although Brawl-sitting is not his ideal. Still, he knows he will get in on the action, so Onslaught can be forgiven. "Oh, that remains to be seen, my belovedly barbaric brute." Although Vortex is jostled a bit by the slap, he just returns with a playful and well meaning punch to Brawl's arm. Blast Off watches as Onslaught dismisses them (with NO answer btw-huff), then turns to Vortex. Violet optics narrow at the 'copter. "Just remember, I can fly circles around you. I'm a /space shuttle/. I have every *reason* to be proud of myself and my abilities!" Yes, he's just as egotistical as ever, too. Then suddenly *slap* right on the back, which makes Blast Off GO flying- almost into the ground. He catches himself, turning to glare at Brawl now. He's nowhere as amused-looking as Vortex is. "Watch it, Brawl!" He shakes himself off. "And no, I try to keep true to who I am. That never changes." He eyes the tank. "It doesn't look like you've changed much, either." Brawl nods to the pair saying, "No reason to even after it got me in lockup twice. Second without you guys. Though the hole in Fort Syck is probably patched by now." He laughs a bit at that before adding, "I'm going to get ready for whenever you want to head down there, Vortex." "Good idea Brawl, go do that," Vortex says. He grins, but no one can see it. But sometimes that is half of the fun. He gives Brawl some back slapping as well, knowing Brawl is very hands on, and unlike SOME combaticons, he doesn't mind reciprocating this MECHLY display of camaradarie. Vortex then looks over at Blast Off. "Hmmm... yes, well, us lower life forms will just have to aceept our lot in life.... to make fun of the elites." Vortex grins. "I'd never give up being what I am if it meant I'd lose my ability to laugh...." Vortex adds a chuckle at Blast Off's expense. "Besides... remember your follow Onslaught, and he doesn't have his head in the stars. So just a friendly reminder, Blast Off, you have a place, and it's on equal footing with the rest of us." Vortex dips his chin and his stare turns intense as he fixes his attention on Blast Off. "Never forget your place, shuttle." Swindle enters some more data into the padd as he starts to wander off. Blast Off stares at Brawl. "Wait- don't tell me you *punched* your way out of Fort Syck?" Of course, that wouldn't actually be surprising, would it? MECHLY display of comraderie? As if. Blast Off is just refined and aloof and.... also sort of fragile especially compared to someone like Brawl, but don't tell him that. Vortex continues on, and Blast Off straightens up with a haughty look to his face, hands almost coming to rest on hips. OMP. Blast Off, not having a sense of humor? Perish the thought! "Oh, I won't forget my place, helicopter. I'll mull upon it frequently- from my lofty spot high in the sky." He lets out a *hufff*, then turns slightly to look at the city down below. "You can go have your fun on the *ground* down there." "Blast Off, Blast Off, Blast Off," Vortex says, adding a tsk at the end, as he places a hand on Blast Off's shoulder. "With the clampdown in effect, we /are/ equals in the sky. Or have you forgotten about /those/?" Vortex asks, thumbing his rotor blades. "But don't worry, Blast Off, even when you are being an arrogant wine-bibbing priss, I still respect your talent with a rifle - and you are an invaluable part of the team." Pat pat pat on the shoulder. "And the added bonus is that you set yourself up for ridicule so easily trying to be /someone/." Blast Off eyes Vortex dubiously as the helicopter mech places a hand on his shoulder. He /better/ not be placing another strange sort of zap-the-circuitry-out-of-you device like Onslaught did. That glare turns slightly despairing, however, upon the mention of the Clampdown- and now the shuttle glances away momentarily. His gaze returns with a sharp look at Vortex as the rotary goes on about him being a *priss*, and he's starting to puff up with righteous indignation again by the end. "That's because I AM somebody! And don't forget it!" He glowers a bit, then relents. "And, well... yes. I am the best sniper around. The Senate brought me out of spark isolation to assassinate people for them, which worked until I caught onto their corruption. Yet again." The shuttle relaxes- ever so slightly- he still is eying Vortex. "There's a recurring theme there, you know. You can't trust the government. You can't trust /anyone/." "I'm hurt, mortally wounded!" Vortex responds in indignation, not unlike Blast Off's. "You say you can't trust anyone? Well you can trust me. How many times have I put my life in YOUR hands, knowing you were my silent back up if things went awry?" Vortex removes his hand and shakes it. No, he isn't planting any devices that would cause excruciating pain. That sort of ploy is for the enemy, not his comrades. Now, a device that altered the pitch of Blast Off's voice - well that's a bit childish but Vortex MAY do it. But not right now. "If you can't trust any of us, then why are you here?" Vortex blinks his red visor a few times? The question doesn't sound necessarily accusatory, but somehow earnest. "You know you can trust me," Swindle says, still within audio-shot. Blast Off blinks. Vortex's question is a good one. "I...well, I... didn't mean... Well, I meant..." Now he has to reconsider his words. He's spent so long on his own with very few friends to count on. Now he realizes that he's going to have to shift some mental gears. His team is back- he's part of it. "No. I... Vortex, you've always had my back." He looks at Swindle and adds, "The same." The shuttle's shoulders slump a little and he looks upwards to the sky. "My pardon. I've simply been operating alone for so long I have to... remember my roots, as it were." His gaze goes back to the other two. "I know you have my back- and I have yours. I just mean... we Combaticons must face a hostile world. We cannot trust it- or anyone in it- easily. It's always been us Vs. them, in a way. Ever since Cybertron imprisoned us for siding with Combatron so long ago." And Vortex resumes should patting. "That's the spark!" Vortex cheers. "Us versus them - something we can agree on!" Vortex fights the urge to throw in another jab, but he decides to try and let the moment last. After all, as magnificent as he believes himself to be, he knows he is not infallible, and it always is great to have someone else to depend on... or at least to drag with you down into the molten pits. Vortex nods his head. "Good to know we still have that trust after such a long separation. Trust is what oils the gears of a good unit." Vortex then glances over at Swindle. "Although as far as absolute trust goes, Swindle is the exception." Despite all HIS noise about being oh so superior and whatnot, Blast Off is also aware of the value of having someone to watch your back. He will even tolerate that shoulder patting- for now. He doesn't recipricate, but tolerating something like that is already more than he usually does. He just sighs a little, then nods. "Yes. Your... approach to things may be rather...." What's the word he should use? "...Unique, but we do usually have the same end goals." Pause. "More or less. ....Sometimes." He glances over to Swindle. "...Actually, that's probably true. I'm still not sure I got the /best/ deal on that crate of ammo he sold me recently." "But we trust Swindle to be unscrupulous, so as long as you expect dishonesty, then I think we're set," Vortex says quietly to Blast Off, finally ceasing all of that physical contact. Vortex has also been alone a long time, and perhaps he is just eager to be around his unit once again. Perhaps he just likes how uncomfortable it makes Blast Off. Perhaps he's just a jerk. "well, I have some canvassing to do. Need to scout out the city to know who to start leaning on. But we really ought to catch up some time, all of us. Perhaps over some drinks." Vortex is smirking, but, alas, no one can tell. "We can discuss each other's.... unique qualities... and talk war." War. For that IS what is coming, isn't it? Blast Off doesn't mind- he's lost pretty much everything else. If they make war and burn the government to the ground, then maybe he can start anew. Get back the high class lifestyle he once had. "Yes, I would like to...catch up." He sounds almost surprised to say it, but it's true. Then he nods. "Very well, I have scouting to go do." with a nod, an unecessary salute, and a hidden grin, Vortex turns to go scouting - first to find somewhere to get some touching up. The mech's chassis has seen better days.